Jan Valentine
Jan Valentine, along with his older brother Luke, is a vampire and an antagonist in the Hellsing series. His Seiyū is Wataru Takagi in the anime while he is voiced by Josh Phillips in the English Dub. Appearance Jan has dark skin, amber eyes, and dark hair. He wears a dark blue high-collared jacket and dark blue pants, both of which have white trim. He also wears white gloves and a dark blue cap with a white-and-gold eye design on the front. Jan is notable for having multiple gold piercings: some in each ear, his nose, his eyebrow, his cheek and two on his lower lip. Later, one of the piercings on his lip is ripped out by Walter's microfiliament wires in their battle at the Hellsing mansion. The description of Jan in the author's notes at the end of manga Volume 2 jokingly implies that he has a number of hidden piercings. Personality Jan is shown to be vulgar and rude, constantly spewing profanity at others and making volatile comments about them. Unlike his brother, who is usually composed and focused on maintaining their family's business, Jan appears to not truly be pleased unless he is enjoying himself by causing chaos and destruction. History Jan Valentine leads a force of ghouls into Hellsing Headquarters when the Knights of the Round Table held a meeting at the Hellsing complex concerning a course of action on the new vampire "freaks". The purpose of Jan's attack is to assassinate Integra Hellsing and the Knights of the Round, but mainly to create chaos and disorder within Hellsing. He appeared to have succeeded in this latter mission, as during this battle, over three-quarters of the organization's army was killed or turned into ghouls themselves. Jan was the only member of the attacking army to ever reach the high-security meeting, as the rest of the ghouls were destroyed by Walter and Seras. There, Sir Integra and the Convention of 12 welcomed him before opening fire. He is later seen being beat up by Walter. When questioned by Integra about his origins, he reminded her that the chips in his body were still transmitting information to his commanders. He then asked her if she thought that considering he and his brother didn't succeed in destroying hellsing, they would let him live. Immediately after that, he bursts in flames. As a final, mixed act of disrespect and help, he gave integra the finger and uttered the word "Millenium" before desintegrating. In the Hellsing anime, Jan was sent by Incognito to incapacitate Hellsing so that he could release Sett on London, England. In the Hellsing: Ultimate OVA, he was sent by Millennium to destroy Hellsing. In the last volume of hellsing we see his hat repsenting his shrine (and possibly his brother's too) along with the items of the people who died. Quotes "I am so hard right now." "Bringin' the motherfuckin' death by konami. Oh I'm so fucking hard right now." "Your ass is currently being kicked by the Valentine brothers!" "In the meantime, I highly recommend pissing yourself, followed by a course of praying to your impotent god! But hey! There's always time to just be a man and kill yourself! Thank you London! We love you!! GOODNIGHT!!!" "Lil' Hellsing chicky, we're comin' to find you. Come on out and play lil' Hellsing, I promise it's gonna be alot of fun. We just wanna torture you, kill you, maybe skull fuck your corpse a couple of times, burn the house to the ground, go home and masturbate okay?" "Fuck these are some fine cigars! Like all bourgeois and shit. I mean c'mon! That's just fucked up! People are starving in the world and she's wasting money on this? A slow and agonizing death is too good for that stick-up-her-ass bitch. I think it's time someone gave her an ol' fashioned workin' class ass kicking!" Trivia *Both the Gonzo anime and the OVA has Jan reciting the infamous Konami Code during their assault on the Hellsing mansion, finishing it by saying "Bringing the motherfucking death by Konami!". The manga version simply has Jan saying "We have a God Mode cheat and you don't!!" *Jan and his older brother Luke appear in omakes at the end of almost every Volume in the Hellsing manga. These comics take a humorous note and Jan and Luke make completely random comments, talking about the progress of the series' plot and popular video games. The characters in the omake are intentionally poorly drawn and have little detail. *Unlike his older brother when backed into a corner he continued to fight rather than run away. Gallery Jan_Valentine.png|Jan in the TV anime Category:Vampire Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Millennium Members Category:Nazis Category:Artificial Vampire Category:Freaks Category:Deceased Characters Category:Males